A differant ending to the blossom
by Wolfone10
Summary: This is a different ending to "Blossom In My Eyes" story by peanutbutter126, I have permission and I hope everyone likes it, please r&r.. also this is a little sappy.


A/N: I got permission to write this as an alternate ending to Blossom In My Eyes which is a story from peanutbutter126, I HIGHLY recomend you read that story first and think of this as a differant ending. The story moved me a LOT and I thought this would be a fiting (albet sappy) ending.

"sakura, come here for a moment please?" Naruto asked in a small voice next to her.. It was a large party in Konha for Christmas, and she was busy celebrating with the other ninja of the village, but something serious, almost needy she heard in Naruto's voice had perked her attension, it was something she hadn't heard from the blonde haired protector that she had relied on for so long.

He took her hand and guided her away from the party guests into what she assumed a quiet room.. "I have one final gift to give you Sakura-chan... if you will accept it" Naruto said with a formality that Sakura had to pause to wonder about, he had done so much for her, what could he possibly want to give her now?...

"Naruto.. .you don't have to give...".. she started, before she was cut off... "NO, really Sakura-chan... let me give this to you, I only wish I had been able to do it a long time ago"... Said Naruto hotly... "will you accept my gift?"... he pleaded...

"Naruto, you have done SO MUCH for me in all this time, there is nothing you could give me to equal what you have already done and I won't take it from you anyway" Sakura said trying to look aloof.. "PLEASE" begged naruto... at that sukura felt a little guilty, he had been by her side, had restored her to kunichi status and had been there for her every single time she had needed him...

"Naruto... I swear if this is another on of your mother-hening gifts I AM LEAVING!"... yelled sakura at his face... "No, it's not, in fact, it's more of a burden to you sakura, I am sorry".. Naruto mumbled.. This caught her attension, Naruto had never asked her for anything, let alone place a burden on her shoulders... The thought of maybe paying back a small bit of what he had done for her made her lighten to the idea... "ok naruto, I'll accept your gift".. Sakura said..

She could hear the sounds of air being cutted as he went through handsigns... they were long and involved from what she could tell.. They finally stopped as naruto called out "life-transferance-jutsu"... Suddenly she was assulted with light... It was blinding, she was so used to the darkness.. that when light entered into it, it nearly caused her physical pain...

She had her eyes closed that much she could tell, she was being held in the arms of someone, that she could also tell... more than that failed to register in her brain... She heard mubling beside her close to her ear, it took a few seconds to respond that it was actual words... "I AM SO SORRY... I should have guessed you'd be used to darkness by now, I should have told you to close your eyes! I failed again"... was what the words were saying and she could hear the deep sorrow behind them, "don't worry about it, I just need a second" Sakura said, she knew who was holding her and who was speaking those words, she also felt there was a hand over her eyes... "I told you if this was another one of your mother-hen jutsus..."... she started... "Its not." Naruto said simply...

"open your eyes and look around" Naruto said with an emotion she couldn't tell... _pride_?... He removed his hand and she squinted but quickly her vision adapted... she could see the room... SHE COULD SEE THE ROOM!.. she quickly looked over to the blonde holding her in his arms.. he looked the same, a bit taller and with those stupid goggles over his eyes like he had before he recieved his head band. "Naruto... HOW?".. was all she could manage to say...

"Sorry it took me so long Sakura... U know I am little dense"... was all he could reply not wanting to tell her how he had restored her sight...

She looked around the room, it was an averge size place, she guessed it was the living room she and Naruto shared... she saw a mirror on the left wall and carefully extracted herself from naruto's arms to walk to it. She had grown some, filled out some, but also her hair was extreamly long, which didn't make since, she had ino cut it regularly, but the thing that caught her attension was her eyes.. They were no longer forest green... they were a deep cobalt blue... The same eyes as..._NO... I have taken enough from him... I won't take this too_... "WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Sakura at Naruto, "I thought it was kinda obvious, I gave you back your sight"... He replied deadpan...

"AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID, AFTER EVERYTHING I SAID!... YOUR STILL GOING TO GIVE YOUR SIGHT!" Sakura screamed... She didn't want charity anymore, she was on her way to being a kunochi with or without sight... and it was because of HIM... now he was going to make her his pity party?... NO WAY... "Stop, Sakura... I'm not blind" said naruto quietly...

"but I do have something to ask of you"... naruto said before he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding..."I can't fulfill my dream anymore... I can't become hokkage... not unless a lot changes"... "I want you to do it...I'll be right beside you, unless you don't want that"... Naruto went on... "why? Why can't you naruto?... " sakura asked... calmed down by the sheer seriousness of his tone and the look on his goggled face.

"I'm too differant now, the people will hate me again, mistrust me, they won't allow it"... Naruto said sheepishly... "What did you do?" sakura hestiantly asks... "how are you differant? That doesn't make sense... naruto"... she is beginning to work up into a rant like the old days and naruto just chuckles... "I gave you my eyes sakura-chan, that meant there was only one other set of eyes I could see the world from"... Naruto said with a finality.

_One other set of eyes?... HE didn't!_... sakura thought... "You mean the nine-tails?... You see the world with IT'S EYES now? All the time?"... sakura yelled at him again...

"Yes, it was the only way, I can control the demon, but seeing you in pain was killing me a lot faster... I had to do SOMETHING, this was the only thing I could think of"... Naruto started... "I can't become hokka anymore the people would never let a half-breed demon lead them... but if YOU did..."... naruto didn't finish... instead he he mumbled "You'd make a great leader and I would be at your side 24/7"...

It was a lot to take in, the depth of how he felt about her, the willingness to throw away his dream (partially)... the time he spent caring for her when she was broken, .. She wasn't to clear on how she felt for him, (but it was become more and more everyday that she relied on him and she wouldn't be able to take it if she lost him), but it was clear that he didn't have a crush, he didn't have a passing interest... He loved and devoted himself to her, in a way that she never had felt... She didn't really know if she should respond to this, but she couldn't leave it alone either... "take off your goggles" sakura said.

"No... I mean you'll hate what you see" Naruto replied. "Naruto... do you trust me?" sakura replied.. no moving an inch... "yes.. of course"... he said... "Then take off the goggles... You saw me at my weakest point... Show me yours" sakura said..."fine" naruto replied removing said goggles... what she saw made her gasp... his eyes were blood red... the puplies slitted like a cats, but most of all the sheer malice and hatred coming from them... this was someTHING that wanted to wipe out creation itself. She shuddered.. but she held the fersome gaze and begain to see bits of nartuo in it, it would destroy anyone in it's path (to his friends), it would cause suffering (to those that hurt his friends)... It would blow up the world (to protect those he loved)... she shoke her head... and kissed him on the lips very tightly...

Naruto was taken aback by her actions but didn't pull away.. he circled his hands around her and begain to rub her hair. Happy that they were together...

"Naruto.. when I become hokkage, you have to promise me one thing?"... Naruto blinked but nodded his assent, "what would that be?" He asked...

Sakura said... "Get rid of those ugly goggles.. I DON"T CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK"

she yelled and he had to kinda hide from her anger... "ok I will, now I think we should be going home", Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand as the started back to the home they shared...

"Your not going to move?" naruto asked..."Now that you have your sight returned I thought you would"

"No, do you want me to?" sakura asked... "NO, not what I meant at all... I just thought..." naruto spurted but seemed unable to keep his emotions down...

"I'm fine, besides you've given a LOT up naruto just for me, I promise I'll be the best medical ninja, there is and the best fighter, will you stand by me?" sakura said... "Of course I will but I don't see how that..." he started..

"Fine then, I am staying with you, and by the way naruto.. I'm sleeping next to you, NO FUNNY BUSINESS ,YET or I'll punch you into next week, we're the last of a team, just me and you, you restored me, and I cost something vital from you, we're both hurting, I want to be held, don't you?"

and they returned home.


End file.
